La voie du Maître de La Mort
by Omega Hannah
Summary: Harry conclut un marché avec La Mort et se retrouve projeter dans le passé à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il est prêt à tout pour changer l'avenir, même à devenir l'ennemi de ceux qui furent un jour ses proches. Snarry / slash et mpreg.
1. L'humiliation de Snape

**La voie du Maître de La Mort**

* * *

 **Auteure :** Omega Hannah

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers HP appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire m'appartient dans son intégralité ainsi que les OC.

 **Pairing :** Severus/Harry

 **Rating :** M

 **Synopsis :** Harry conclut un marché avec La Mort et se retrouve projeter dans le passé à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il est prêt à tout pour changer l'avenir, même à devenir l'ennemi de ceux qui furent un jour ses proches.

 **Avertissements :** _Cette histoire pourrait contenir des scènes de violence et/ou de tortures. Elle contiendra des scènes explicites et détaillées de relations sexuelles entre deux personnes de même sexe. Il y aura certainement une possibilité de M-Preg._

 **Note de l'auteure :** N'étant pas l'auteure de HP, il est fort probable que les personnages de cette histoire soient OOC. _**Je pense avoir tout dit donc homophobes et autres, veuillez vous abstenir de lire cette histoire. Amoureux du yaoi/slash et du Snarry, régalez-vous !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _ **L'humiliation de Snape**_

.

C'était enfin terminé. Ils avaient vaincu les ténèbres et ils étaient enfin libres de vivre dans la joie et l'insouciance mais malheureusement pour notre jeune héros, cette victoire avait comme un goût de défaite sur le bout de la langue. Il avait l'impression qu'un immense gouffre était apparu dans sa poitrine. Il avait triomphé de Lord Voldemort mais combien de personnes avaient perdu la vie pour en arriver à un tel résultat ? Combien de vies avaient été gâchées à cause de la folie d'un seul homme, de la lâcheté et de l'idiotie d'un groupe ? Comment pourraient-ils se construire un avenir avec un passé aussi lourd ?

Lorsqu'il montra la Baguette de Sureau, Hermione et Ron la contemplèrent avec une révérence, que même l'esprit brouillé par le manque de fatigue, il n'aimait guère.

— Je n'en veux pas, dit-il.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu es dingue ?

— Je sais qu'elle est puissante, reprit Harry d'un ton las. Mais j'étais plus heureux avec la mienne. Alors…

Il rencontra le regard de sa meilleure amie et put lire dans ses prunelles chaleureuses, une immense admiration et une profonde affection. Elle lui sourit avec douceur et se rapprocha de lui pour coller son corps contre le sien, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il était soulagé de constater que la jeune femme le comprenait et soutenait sa décision.

Il n'avait guère envie d'avoir un tel pouvoir entre les mains. Tant de pouvoirs avaient conduit des hommes biens à commettre l'irréparable et il ne souhaitait en aucune façon rajouter son nom à cette longue liste.

Il fouilla dans la bourse accrochée à son cou et en sortit les deux morceaux de bois de houx, tout juste reliés par un mince filament de plume de phénix. Hermione disait qu'on ne pouvait pas la réparer, que les dégâts étaient trop importants. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que si cela ne marchait pas cette fois-ci, rien ne marcherait jamais.

Il posa la baguette brisée sur le bureau du directeur, la toucha avec l'extrémité de la Baguette de Sureau et dit :

— Ré…

— Une minute, mon cher, l'interrompit une voix désagréable.

Il chercha la source de cette voix inconnue et son regard se porta sur une silhouette disgracieuse qui s'appuyait sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. L'intrus se redressa et se dévoila sous les yeux ébahis du héros.

L'inconnu était très grand aux membres surdimensionnés par rapport à son corps. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes de plumes noires sous lesquelles se cachaient ses ailes, également noires comme l'ébène. Il portait une boucle d'oreille avec un cœur au bout, à son oreille gauche. Sa tête était la seule partie de son corps blanche, et des yeux légèrement exorbités.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous entrés ? demanda Harry.

L'étranger afficha simplement un large sourire qui le rendit encore plus laid qu'auparavant.

— Moi, c'est Harry, répondit l'inconnu.

— Harry ? fit-il dubitatif.

— Ouais, lança l'autre Harry. Je suis toi.

— Ce n'est pas possible.

L'autre Harry sourit de nouveau et notre jeune héros décida qu'il n'aimait guère le voir sourire car c'était vraiment effrayant. Puis, il se rendit compte d'une chose tout à fait troublante. Hermione, qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule, ne bougeait pas. Elle semblait figée sur place. Un coup d'œil à Ron lui confirma qu'il en était de même pour le roux. C'était comme si le temps avait été suspendu dans la pièce.

— C'est exact, dit l'autre Harry.

Le survivant lança un regard surpris à l'homme qui arpentait le bureau de Dumbledore. L'autre se tourna vers lui tout en se tordant le cou, ses orbes de jade brillaient d'un éclat malicieux.

— Je suis _toi_.

— Co…co…comment ?

L'autre Harry joua avec une plume qui était posée sur le bureau avant de se jeter brusquement sur le fauteuil et de pousser un éclat de rire qui fit grincer des dents au jeune héros.

— Et si on passait un marché toi et moi ? proposa l'autre Harry.

— Quel marché ? le questionna le gryffondor avec méfiance.

— Inutile d'être ainsi. Je te propose un marché tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglo, promis juré, dit l'autre Harry.

Le survivant doutait de la parole de cet homme à l'aspect repoussant. Ce n'était certainement qu'une intuition mais tous ses sens lui disaient de se méfier de ce double étrange.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Que tu n'abandonnes pas ton pouvoir de Maître de La Mort, répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

— Ma décision est prise, déclara le survivant. Je compte replacer la Baguette dans le tombeau de Dumbledore.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harry ! Tu ne t'imagines même pas la chance que tu es en train de laisser passer à cause de ta sensiblerie exaspérante.

— La guerre est finie. Voldemort a été vaincu. Il est inutile de conserver un tel pouvoir qui n'a apporté que la destruction.

L'autre Harry se releva d'un bond et le gryffondor sursauta lorsqu'il sentit sa meilleure amie être éloignée de lui par une puissance invisible. Il lança un regard noir à son double qui s'approcha de lui et qui posa son bras autour de ses épaules. La différence de température entre leur deux corps le fit trembler de froid.

— Et combien d'êtres chers as-tu perdu dans cette guerre ? Combien d'innocents ont trépassé sous la folie de Voldy ? Combien n'auront pas la chance de grandir auprès de leurs parents ? Combien de parents, de frères et de sœurs pleureront les membres de leur famille qui n'auront pas survécu ?

Harry n'appréciait guère la tournure que prenait cette conversation car il avait la nette sensation d'être manipulé par cet inconnu qui disait s'appeler _Harry_.

— Tu peux effacer toute cette souffrance causée par Voldy et réécrire l'histoire, Harry, poursuivit l'autre.

— Comment ?

— En rassemblant les reliques de La Mort, tu en es devenu le maître, mon cher, dit l'autre. Tu t'es élevé au rang de dieu et tu détiens un pouvoir infini.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la Baguette de Sureau qu'il tenait dans sa main et repensa à tous les êtres chers qu'il avait perdu à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie et pensa aux parents de cette dernière, aux sacrifices qu'elle avait eu à faire pour lui, pour être à ses côtés. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le roux et se remémora le décès de Fred. Ils avaient tant sacrifié par sa faute.

L'autre Harry sourit en suivant le cheminement de pensées de son double humain. Il sentait par avance que cette expérience allait être la plus exaltante de sa vie d'immortel.

— Que gagnes-tu, là-dedans ? l'interrogea son double humain.

— Moi ? fit-il faisant mine de réfléchir. À part m'amuser et me tirer de cet ennui éternel ? Rien d'autre.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que cet homme particulier n'avait rien d'un enfant de chœur. Qu'il regretterait certainement le marché qu'il allait passer avec cet être effrayant.

— Quel marché me proposes-tu ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir las.

— Celui d'endosser ton rôle de Maître de La Mort, répondit l'autre.

— Ce qui consiste en quoi ?

— À fusionner, tout simplement.

— Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? Tu m'as dit que…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase car l'autre s'était jeté sur lui et commença à fondre sur sa peau. Il tenta de repousser cette entité étrange mais il fut pris d'un vertige et il tomba sur le sol froid du bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'évanouit en entendant le rire désagréable et horripilant de son double.

.

.

— Plus que cinq minutes !

La voix fit sursauter le vainqueur du duel contre Lord Voldemort. Il se redressa subitement et vit le sommet du crâne de Flitwick qui avançait un peu plus loin entre les tables. Le professeur Flitwick passa devant un élève aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés… très ébouriffés. Harry fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Que se passait-il ?

Le garçon s'était redressé à présent, il posait sa plume, reprenait son parchemin au début pour relire ce qu'il avait écrit… . Il fut choqué de constater qu'il était en train de regarder son père. Il éprouva au creux de l'estomac un brusque sentiment d'excitation. C'était comme s'il avait contemplé son propre portrait, à quelques erreurs près. Les yeux de James étaient couleur noisette, son nez légèrement plus grand que celui d'Harry et il n'y avait pas de cicatrice sur son front, mais ils avaient le même visage mince, la même bouche, les mêmes sourcils. Les cheveux de James se dressaient en épis à l'arrière de sa tête, exactement comme ceux de Harry, ses mains étaient semblables aux siennes et Harry était sûr que lorsque James se lèverait, ils auraient la même taille à un ou deux centimètres près.

James bâilla en ouvrant grand la bouche et se passa la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant encore un peu plus. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard au professeur Flitwick, il se tourna sur son siège et adressa un sourire à un autre élève assis quatre rangs derrière.

Harry éprouva le même sentiment d'excitation lorsqu'il vit Sirius répondre à James en levant le pouce. Sirius était confortablement installé sur sa chaise qu'il balançait d'avant en arrière. Il était très beau, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte que ni James, ni Harry n'auraient jamais pu imiter et une fille assise derrière lui l'observait d'un œil plein d'espoir, bien qu'il n'eût aucun regard pour elle.

Deux tables plus loin, Harry éprouva à nouveau un sursaut de plaisir, il reconnut Remus Lupin. Il paraissait pâle et faible (la pleine lune approchait-elle ?) et semblait absorbé dans sa copie d'examen. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il relisait ses réponses en se grattant le menton avec le bout de sa plume.

Logiquement, Queudver devait être également quelque part dans la salle… et en effet, Harry le repéra quelques secondes plus tard : il était petit, le nez pointu, les cheveux châtain clair, sans éclat. Queudver paraissait anxieux, se rongeait les ongles, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, le bout de ses chaussures raclant le sol. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil à la copie de son voisin en espérant y lire quelque chose.

Harry posa son regard sur la feuille qui était sur sa table et put lire :

DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL

 **BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE**

Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait déjà passé cet examen et n'aurait certainement pas l'effectuer en compagnie de James ainsi que du reste des maraudeurs puisqu'ils n'étaient pas de la même génération.

Il balaya à nouveau la salle du regard et repéra à quelques tables de lui un Snape adolescent qui paraissait maigre, noueux et blafard, comme une plante qu'on aurait abandonné dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux longs, ternes et graisseux pendaient sur la table, et son nez crochu touchait presque le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait.

— Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît ! couina le professeur Flitwick. Cela vous concerne également Stebbins ! Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins ! _Accio !_

Plus d'une centaine de parchemins s'envolèrent aussitôt pour atterrir avec force entre les bras tendus de Flitwick qui tomba à la renverse sous le choc. Il y eut quelques rires et deux élèves, parmi ceux assis au premier rang, se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever.

— Merci… Merci, dit le professeur Flitwick d'une voix haletante. Très bien, vous pouvez sortir, maintenant ! Sauf vous, monsieur Castillon.

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il fut désigné par le professeur Flitwick. _Castillon_? se demanda-t-il, confus. _Notre nouvelle identité_ , lui souffla une voix familièrement désagréable dans la tête. Il se retint assez difficilement de rouler des yeux et accorda toute son attention au directeur de la maison Serdaigle qui lui tendit un parchemin.

— Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

— Un concours de duel est organisé chaque année par la Confédération Internationale des Duellistes Sorciers et le concours est ouvert à tout sorcier de tout âge, répondit Flitwick. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous intéresser.

— Merci, professeur. Je vais y réfléchir.

Flitwick hocha la tête et laissa le jeune homme se diriger vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

 _« Où m'as-tu conduit ? » s'énerva Harry._

 _« Tu ne vas tout de même pas me crier dessus pour avoir exaucé ton souhait ! »_

 _« Exaucé mon souhait ? » s'indigna le survivant. « Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu de ce que tu comptais faire ! »_

 _« Mais avoue que j'ai eu une très bonne idée. »_

 _« Une bonne idée ? » couina Harry, irrité. « Où sommes-nous ? »_

Un long silence suivit sa question et Harry sut que son double ne lui répondrait pas. Il ferait donc mieux de trouver les réponses à ses questions tout seul, bien qu'il ait une petite idée de l'endroit ou plus précisément de l'époque à laquelle il se trouvait. Il franchit à peine le seuil des portes de la Grande Salle qu'un groupe d'étudiants se rua vers lui.

— Il te voulait quoi, Flitwick ? lui demanda une blonde aux yeux verts.

Harry, bien qu'il puisse affirmer rencontrer la blonde pour la première fois, était certain de la connaître car elle était une amie, du moins, dans ce monde. Il savait qu'elle s'appelait Ainsley Taylor, qu'elle était une sang-mêlée et faisait partie des filles les plus populaires de Poudlard.

— Comment s'est passé ton épreuve ? le questionna un garçon à la peau chocolat et aux yeux marron.

Harry reconnut tout de suite l'Auror Shacklebolt et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il faisait partie de la génération des Maraudeurs. Il connaissait si peu de ses parents alors comment aurait-il pu être au courant du passé de leur entourage ?

Se tenant à une certaine distance du groupe sans pour autant être exclue, une étudiante à la chevelure aussi noire que les ténèbres qui tombait en cascade dans son dos et des yeux d'un vert émeraude qui semblait briller de mille éclats. Elle portait l'uniforme de Serdaigle tout comme Shacklebolt à l'exception d'Harry et d'Ainsley qui appartenaient à Poufsouffle.

— Flitwick me propose de m'inscrire à un concours de duelliste, répondit-il en remettant le parchemin à la blonde. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

— Toujours aussi modeste hein ? renifla Ainsley avec amusement. Nous savons tous que tu obtiendras certainement un Optimal à cet examen.

— J'ai adoré la question dix, lança vivement Kingsley. _Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou._

— C'était merveilleux, jubila Ainsley. Je les ai tous cité.

Harry marcha aux côtés du groupe d'étudiants et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche à la jeune fille qui marchait tout près de lui.

— Et toi, Morgane ? lui demanda-t-il. Comment s'est déroulé ton examen ?

La brune continua de marcher sans lui répondre et il leva les yeux au ciel, connaissant le caractère revêche de la Serdaigle. Il était encore surpris par toutes les connaissances qui s'emmagasinaient dans son cerveau. Ainsley bavardait joyeusement autour de leur bande d'amis et était le centre d'animation de leur groupe, racontant des anecdotes drôles du dortoir des filles de Poufsouffle. Ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers le lac lorsqu'ils virent tout un amas d'élèves se regrouper en cercle sur la pelouse près du lac du château. Certains étudiants semblaient inquiets tandis que d'autres avaient l'air de s'amuser.

— Ce doit être encore Potter et Black, dit Ainsley d'une voix où perçait l'exaspération.

— Nous ferions mieux de nous diriger vers la bibliothèque, suggéra Kingsley.

Harry se dirigea vers la foule et sut que ce qu'il y verrait ne lui plairait pas.

— Harry ! l'appela Ainsley.

Snape était allongé par terre, le souffle court. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes brandies. En même temps, James lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule vers les filles assises au bord du lac. Queudver était également debout à présent. Il avait contourné Lupin pour mieux voir et contemplait le spectacle avec délectation.

— Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda James.

— Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, dit Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Des rires s'élevèrent un peu partout. Queudver émit un ricanement aigu. Snape essayait de se relever mais le maléfice agissait encore sur lui. Il se débattait comme s'il était attaché par d'invisibles cordes.

Harry se rappela parfaitement du souvenir du maître des potions et connaissait la suite des évènements. Il savait ce qui arriverait dans peu de temps. Snape finirait une fois de plus humilié par les Maraudeurs mais cette fois-ci, il perdrait sa seule amie et il serait impossible de maintenir le jeune Snape hors des rangs des Mangemorts.

— Harry, l'interpella Kingsley dans son dos.

Le héros du monde sorcier ignora l'appel du noir et se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour des deux Gryffondor et du Serpentard qui se trouvait sans défenses.

— Laissez-le tranquille, ordonna Harry d'une voix de baryton d'un ton glacial.

James et Sirius se tournèrent pour voir le Poufsouffle qui venait de parler.

Harry Castillon était un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années à la longue chevelure de jais tressée d'une manière particulière deux nattes à partir des tempes qui se terminaient derrière chaque oreille et retombaient sur ses épaules, puis une à l'arrière de la tête, tressée de façon à évoquer les nervures d'une feuille. Il possédait un corps élancé néanmoins sculpté de muscles fins, souples et vigoureux ainsi qu'un regard émeraude qui faisait chavirer le cœur de bons d'élèves de Poudlard qui souhaitaient mettre le grappin sur le Poufsouffle.

— Castillon ! fit James.

— Tu m'as entendu, Potter ? Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

— Pourquoi t'irais pas te mêler de tes affaires, hein, Castillon ?

Harry détesta aussitôt l'attitude hautaine du Gryffondor et sans qu'il ne sorte sa baguette magique, il lança :

— _Impedimenta_ !

James fut projeté vers l'arbre le plus proche qui émit un craquement sous le choc.

— _Expelliarmus_ ! lança Sirius.

— _Protego_! répliqua Harry qui invoqua un bouclier puis il contrattaqua aussitôt avec un maléfice du saucisson qui fit tomber le Gryffondor.

Un bon nombres d'élèves éclatèrent de rire et l'une des filles assises au bord du lac s'était levée et s'était immédiatement précipitée vers Snape dont le maléfice commençait à se dissiper. Remus qui avait fait mine de réviser s'était levé, sa baguette en main, prêt à défendre ses amis.

— À ta place, je ferais mieux de continuer à jouer au _lâche_ car si tu oses intervenir là-dedans, ton petit problème de fourrure ne sera qu'une écaille de dragon comparé au châtiment que je pourrais t'infliger, menaça Harry d'une voix froide.

Il n'était plus question de fermer les yeux sur le comportement inacceptable de son père et de son parrain mais aussi de Remus et de Pettigrow. Un comportement qui était encouragé par Dumbledore et le reste des professeurs mais il était temps de changer cela.

 _« Je le savais que je ne m'ennuierais pas avec toi » rigola l'autre Harry._

Harry ignora la voix dans sa tête et posa un regard plein de dédain sur Black et Potter. Il retira la chevalière qui ornait son doigt et la leva vers le ciel.

— Moi, Harry Valan Castillon, Lord Castillon et Duc de Godric's Hollow invoque le Conseil des Quatre de Poudlard, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Des chuchotements horrifiés furent élevés dans la foule d'étudiants. Ceux qui appartenaient à des familles de Sang-Pur ou de Sang-Mêlé connaissaient les traditions sorcières et savaient qu'invoquer le Conseil des Quatre de Poudlard n'était jamais un bon présage pour ceux qui feraient partie des accusés du Conseil.

La pelouse se mit à trembler et des symboles runiques se mirent à apparaître sur l'herbe. Certains étudiants s'éloignèrent le plus possible des symboles tandis que d'autres s'en approchaient, fascinés.

— Lord Castillon, quel est le motif de votre invocation ?

On eût comme l'impression que la voix venait des entrailles profondes du château.

— Je demande qu'un tribunal du Conseil des Quatre de Poudlard soit ouvert pour juger de la légitimité de Dumbledore en tant que Directeur de l'école, commença Harry.

Un halètement collectif se fit entendre sur toute la pelouse.

— Que les élèves James Fleamont Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin et Peter Pettigrow soient jugés pour leurs actes d'intimidation envers l'étudiant Severus Tobias Snape, poursuivit-il. Que les professeurs de Poudlard soient jugés pour leur laxisme envers l'intimidation dont a été victime Severus Snape ainsi que d'autres étudiants.

Un silence plana pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles certains étudiants craignaient pour eux car si un tribunal était ouvert, quelques-uns d'entre eux pourraient être appelés à témoigner. Personne ne pourrait échapper au tribunal d'un Conseil des Quatre.

— Nous ouvrons le tribunal du Conseil des Quatre de Poudlard. Le procès se déroulera lors de la pleine lune, déclara la voix.

— Merci, Conseil.

— Potter et Black sont dans la merde, marmonna un étudiant.

— Vous pensez que Dumbledore va être expulsé par Poudlard ? demanda un autre.

— C'est quoi le Conseil des Quatre de Poudlard ? questionna une élève de Gryffondor.

— Ce sont les ennuis qui pointent leur nez, Mary, répondit un étudiant.

Ainsley se rapprocha d'Harry et posa sa main sur le bras du brun.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda la blonde curieuse.

— Peut-être était-il temps que Potter et sa bande paient pour leurs actions, répondit la brune qui ressemblait traits pour traits au survivant.

— Tout de même, fit la blonde, perplexe. Le Conseil des Quatre !

— Ils ont voulu jouer avec le feu, dit Kingsley.

Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard insondable de Snape. Ce dernier se tenait appuyé contre une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse foncée et aux yeux verts en amande. Harry était certain que le garçon s'interrogerait sur les raisons de ses actions et se méfierait de lui comme de la peste mais qu'importe, il venait de débuter la partie et Snape allait être un atout dans cette guerre qu'il comptait gagner ou un ennemi qu'il devrait abattre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était plus question de rester inactif et de se laisser manipuler par qui que ce soit. Il changerait l'avenir et peu lui importait si ses proches deviendraient des ennemis ou des alliés.


	2. La convocation

**Note de l'auteure :** Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement pour ce début de fic qui a été bâclé selon moi. Je suis étonnée d'avoir reçu autant d'avis et même si je suis extrêmement ravie, je suis sous pression maintenant et il m'a fallu du temps pour produire un second chapitre qui soit à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'espère ne pas décevoir certains d'entre vous. __ _ **Je pense avoir tout dit donc bonne lecture à vous.**_

Chapitre 2

 _ **La convocation**_

Il était tout à fait certain d'avoir commis une légère erreur en invoquant le conseil des Quatre de Poudlard. Il savait qu'il regretterait par la suite cet acte audacieux mais qu'importe les conséquences de son action irréfléchie et dictée par la colère, il l'avait fait pour éviter à Snape une énième humiliation qui lui coûterait non seulement son amie mais aussi la dernière part d'enfance qui s'accrochait encore désespérément à lui. Il le faisait aussi pour Remus car ce dernier ne pourrait survivre dans ce monde sans apprendre à être plus indépendant, à ne pas avoir peur de sa nature lupine. Il agissait ainsi aussi pour Lily qui perdrait son meilleur ami et un allié inestimable et loyal dans la guerre qui s'annonçait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait convoqué ce conseil en partie pour aider le Serpentard mais aussi pour empêcher son parrain de sombrer dans un comportement qu'il semblait mépriser de la part de sa famille mais qu'il adoptait sans remords auprès de James. Peut-être les sauveraient-ils d'un destin tragique en mettant les deux Gryffondor face à leurs responsabilités. Il n'en était pas sûr mais comment pourrait-il le savoir s'il ne tentait rien ?

Harry lança un dernier regard au Serpentard avant de rebrousser chemin et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

— Ça sent les ennuis à plein nez toute cette histoire, dit Ainsley.

Ainsley se frotta frénétiquement les bras, essayant de faire disparaître les frissons qui parcourraient son corps depuis tout à l'heure.

— Je n'aime pas ça du tout, Harry, confia-t-elle. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire mais tout de même ! Tu aurais pu donner une raclée à ces deux imbéciles et en rester là, alors pourquoi convoquer un tribunal qui nous punira _tous_?

Ainsley jeta un regard noir au brun qui marchait sans avoir l'air d'entendre un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il paraissait s'être plongé dans sa bulle, hermétique aux sons qui pouvaient filtrer de l'extérieur. La blonde lâcha un soupir d'agacement et s'apaisa lorsque Morgane passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux au contact de la brune.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était toujours reconnaissante envers les marques d'affections de la Serdaigle qui se faisaient rares. Morgane n'était pas une fille très démonstrative et paraissait toujours froide aux yeux des étudiants de Poudlard. C'était une beauté froide aux apparences frigides et elle pouvait parfois se montrer revêche, incisive et tranchante mais c'était une jeune femme très chaleureuse lorsque l'on prenait le temps de la connaître. Aussi chaleureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être bien évidemment.

— Cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir donner ton frère en sacrifice aux dragons, dit la blonde en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Morgane.

— Je ne m'y opposerais pas. Bien que je pense qu'il ait bien besoin d'être en proie aux flammes pour redevenir lui-même, mon frère trouvera toujours un moyen de s'en sortir avec brio et cela ne m'étonnerait pas de le voir apprivoisé ces dragons avec un simple regard, dit Morgane.

— Je ne pense pas avoir de talents cachés de dragonnier, chère sœur, lança Harry d'un ton égal à celui de sa jumelle.

— Ne fais pas ton modeste, veux-tu. C'est irritant.

— C'est toujours un réel plaisir pour moi d'être la source de ton irritation, ma bien-aimée sœur.

— Je le sais et crois bien que j'essaie d'être aussi imperturbable que possible à tes côtés, répliqua-t-elle.

— Y arrives-tu ? lui demanda Harry.

Morgane resserra son étreinte autour de la Poufsouffle et soupira discrètement dans le cou de la blonde avant de se redresser et d'afficher un visage impassible.

— Pour mon plus grand malheur, à de rares occasions, répondit-elle.

— Je suis navré pour toi, bien-aimée sœurette d'être la jumelle d'un être aussi irritant que moi.

— Merci mais puisque je doute de ta sincérité, non merci.

Harry éclata de rire et se sentit tout de suite mieux après avoir discuté de façon aussi légère avec Morgane. Il ne le montrait nullement mais il était terriblement angoissé par le jugement du conseil des Quatre de Poudlard. Il était sûr et certain qu'il serait jugé au même titre que tous les autres étudiants et professeurs de l'établissement. Étant celui qui avait invoqué le tribunal magique ancien, il aurait une peine nettement supérieure à celle des autres car il n'avait su faire justice avant.

Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle et la découvrit pratiquement déserte. Quelques étudiants étaient attablés, certains en train de réviser pour leur prochain examen tandis que d'autres bavardaient entre eux. Il alla prendre place à la table des blaireaux et s'assit aux extrémités de la table. Il fut rejoint par le reste de sa bande.

— Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera après ça ? demanda Ainsley.

— Ce jugement apportera un changement au sein du château, répondit Kingsley. D'ailleurs bienvenue car nous étions en train de nous habituer à être témoin de la violence. C'était devenu un fait banal pour nous de voir un étudiant être humilié par les Maraudeurs ou par un autre groupe. Presque, c'était devenu un évènement distrayant. Nous avions tous besoin de cette invocation pour remettre les choses à leur place et nous permettre de voir nos erreurs. Ce jugement nous fera grandir et nous fédèrera peut-être pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

— Eh ben ! Tu sembles prendre cette histoire d'invocation mieux que nous, remarqua Ainsley.

Kingsley secoua la tête et sortit de son sac son manuel de métamorphose. Il préférait se plonger dans ses révisions plutôt que de penser à toute cette histoire. Il avait encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir avant le jour du jugement.

— J'ai tout autant peur que vous, tu peux me croire mais à quoi cela servirait-il de trembler quand je sais que je serais forcément jugé pour mes inactions ? Je mériterais la punition que l'on m'infligera et je l'accepterais sans me plaindre, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ainsley regarda le Serdaigle avec admiration. Elle était toujours impressionnée par la sagesse du jeune homme et la manière dont il avait de relativiser toutes choses qui paraissaient démoralisantes ou impossibles à surmonter. Parfois, elle aimerait ressembler au Sang-Pur et avoir une once de son esprit.

— Combien de temps avons-nous avant la pleine lune ? questionna la blonde.

— Deux jours, répondit Morgane.

— Ô Merlin ! couina Ainsley, horrifiée. Deux jours ?! Seulement deux jours ?! Mais…mais…

— Tout va bien se passer, Ains', la rassura Morgane qui prit sa main dans la sienne.

— Je voudrais bien prendre les choses calmement mais je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-elle, démunie. Un jugement du conseil des Quatre est irrévocable et aucune magie ne peut défaire ce qui a été fait par le conseil.

— Ainsley…

— Je vais à la volière, l'interrompit la blonde en se levant à la hâte. Je dois prévenir mes parents que je serais jugée dans deux jours par le conseil.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle presque aussitôt. Morgane la regarda partir et soupira à nouveau.

— Je pense qu'elle a raison. Nous devrions en avertir nos parents, dit Kingsley.

Les Castillon blêmirent tout d'un coup et échangèrent un regard de pur horreur. Pendant toute cette agitation, ils avaient oublié qu'ils devraient rendre des comptes à leurs proches.

— Et si tu écrivais toi ? suggéra Harry à sa sœur.

— Moi ? Et pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es celui qui a invoqué ce conseil, répliqua Morgane.

— Certes, mais tu es l'aînée, argumenta Harry.

— D'une minute !

— L'aînée tout de même, rétorqua le brun. Tu as vu naître le jour avant moi.

— Je t'adore, _petit-frère_ , mais mon adoration n'est pas à un point de non-retour où je serais prête à me sacrifier pour toi !

— Ça fait mal.

— C'était le but, figure-toi.

— Je suis dans la merde, marmonna Harry qui se frappa le front contre la table.

— N'abîme pas ton visage car par extension, tu abîmes le mien, dit Morgane.

Harry se redressa et adressa un regard perplexe à sa jumelle.

— Si tu deviens soudain laid, je le deviendrais aussi car les gens ne pourront s'empêcher de te voir en moi car nous sommes jumeaux, exposa-t-elle.

Harry la regarda d'un air désappointé mais ne commenta pas le raisonnement de sa sœur. Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans son argumentation mais quoi qu'il en soit, il se fichait éperdument de sa beauté ou de celle de sa jumelle. Il avait un problème nettement plus grave sur les bras que la laideur et l'avis des gens sur le sujet.

— Dans quelle merde suis-je encore allé me fourrer ? gémit-il.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu ne risques absolument rien, dit Morgane.

— Ah oui ? Tu crois ?

— Bien sûr, assura la Serdaigle. Grand-père te retirera tout simplement ton titre de Lord et de Duc, il t'enverra dans un orphelinat perdue d'Amérique ou peut-être bien d'Océanie et te dépouillera de tout ton héritage avant que tu aies le temps de dire « papi ».

— Par les couilles desséchées de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il, affolé. C'est la fin !

— Mais non, fit sa sœur en lui tapotant le dos en guise de réconfort. Tu verras que tu seras bien au milieu des kangourous. Tu ne veux pas voir des bébés kangourous dans les poches de leurs mamans ?

— Nooon, pleurnicha son jumeau.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bien-aimé frère, tu verras qu'il n'y a pas que des kangourous en Océanie pour te tenir compagnie. Il y a aussi des lapins. Tu adores manger du lapin. Là-bas, tu en auras à profusion.

— Je ne veux pas finir comme Robinson Crusoé, pleura Harry.

— Mais si, le persuada Morgane. Tu as toujours rêvé d'aventures depuis tout petit. C'est l'occasion de vivre tes rêves d'enfant et pendant que toi tu finis comme Tarzan, moi, je vais hériter de tous tes titres et de tes biens. N'est-ce pas formidable, mon bien-aimé frère ? Dans dix ans ou certainement plus, je t'enverrais une photo de ma famille et te présenterais le nouvel héritier de la dynastie des Castillon.

— Misère, se lamenta le brun.

Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit sa révision sans prêter plus d'attention aux pitreries des jumeaux Castillon. Un raclement de gorge le retira cependant de sa concentration et tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir une fille aux cheveux roux dans l'uniforme de Gryffondor et derrière elle, un garçon à la chevelure noire pleine de graisse, ses yeux onyx fixés sur les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence, trop occupés pour l'un à se morfondre sur sa misérable vie et pour l'autre à se repaître du malheur de son jumeau.

— Oui ?

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil au brun avant de reposer son regard sur Kingsley.

— Je…hum…Severus et moi souhaiterions discuter avec vous, dit la Gryffondor.

Harry releva la tête et Morgane qui s'était penchée vers lui, reprit une pose normale et lança un regard de pur dédain à la rouquine. Il était de notoriété publique que Morgane Castillon détestait férocement Lily Evans. Un sentiment qui s'était peu à peu transformé en haine, presque réciproque.

Lily toisa simplement Morgane mais sourit timidement à Harry qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

— Je… je voudrais…je…hum... bégaya la née-moldue.

Morgane roula des yeux.

— Difficile d'aligner quelques mots simples, Evans ? railla-t-elle.

Lily lança une œillade noire à la brune et voulut répliquer mais Ainsley qui était de retour la prit subitement dans ses bras.

— Lil !

— Hey, Ains !

Ainsley la relâcha et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Morgane qui bouillonnait de rage mais la blonde ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Colère qui n'échappa en tout cas au regard émeraude de la rousse qui afficha un sourire suffisant. Elle appréciait voir la Serdaigle fulminer de rage, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Morgane la détestait autant.

— Alors, comment s'est passé ton épreuve ? l'interrogea la blonde.

— Plutôt bien, répondit Lily en souriant.

— Et c'est pour te vanter que tu es venue polluer l'air par ta simple présence ? demanda sèchement Morgane. Présence insignifiante au passage.

— Morgane ! fit la blonde.

— Quoi ?

— Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus gentille avec Lily ? Elle ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache.

— Figure-toi que sa seule existence est un maux terrible pour moi, dit Morgane.

Ainsley cligna des yeux, perplexe, puis finit par ignorer la brune.

— Ce n'est pas que je sois hostile à votre présence comme ma sœur mais pourrait-on connaître la raison de votre venue à notre table ? questionna Harry.

— Il y a deux intrus à votre table, fit remarquer le Serpentard qui était légèrement en retrait.

— Effectivement, mais deux intrus adoptés par la maison donc ce sont des blaireaux par adoption. Par conséquent, ils sont à leur table.

Harry croisa le regard ténébreux du Serpentard et ce fut sans surprise qu'il sentit une tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit. Le Serpentard grimaça de douleur et tituba, reculant de quelques pas, ses doigts massant ses tempes.

— Severus ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Lily qui soutint son ami qui prit appui sur elle pour ne pas flancher.

— Recommence et je te promets que les Maraudeurs seront des anges pour toi par rapport à ce que je ferais, menaça Harry.

— Tu viens de le menacer là ? s'énerva Lily en se tournant vers Harry.

— Parce que ton ami n'a aucun respect pour la vie privée des gens, lâcha Morgane. À ta place, je lui aurais donné une leçon pour ne pas que l'envie lui reprenne de recommencer, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à son jumeau.

Severus repoussa brusquement sa meilleure amie et sortit en courant de la salle.

— Severus !

Lily était prête à se mettre à la poursuite de son ami mais elle fut retenue par Kingsley.

— Lâche-moi, exigea-t-elle.

Harry se leva et alla à la suite du Serpentard. Lily se débattit contre la poigne du Serdaigle mais elle ne faisait guère le poids face au jeune homme qui avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille.

— Arrête, Lily. Personne ne veut du mal à ton ami, déclara Kingsley.

— Tu mens ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais il a eu mal tout à l'heure.

— Parce qu'il a utilisé la légilimancie sur Harry et qu'il a répliqué à l'attaque de Severus, expliqua Kingsley.

— La quoi ? demanda Lily avec curiosité et doute.

Et Kingsley entreprit d'expliquer la légilimancie à la rouquine tandis qu'Harry était parti à la poursuite du Serpentard qui pensait s'être fait humilié une fois de plus.

Le jeune Lord trouva le passionné de potions et de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal dans une salle de classe vide et inutilisée depuis de nombreuses années.

— Vas-tu passer ton temps à te comporter en lâche, Snape ?

Severus se retourna vivement vers lui, le regard assassin.

— Je ne suis pas un lâche ! protesta le Serpentard.

— Et comment qualifies-tu une personne qui ose violer l'intimité d'une autre et qui prend ensuite la fuite lorsqu'il s'agit d'affronter ses fautes ? questionna Harry, la voix froide.

Severus voulut maintenir le contact visuel mais ne put le faire car même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre au Poufsouffle, il avait honte de son geste et savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tenter de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'Harry mais il avait eu le besoin viscéral de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé le jeune homme à invoquer le Conseil des Quatre pour lui. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas et n'avaient jamais eu à discuter ensemble. Ils ne fréquentaient pas le même monde et Castillon semblait toujours impénétrable, au-dessus de tous les étudiants de Poudlard. Il était encore plus imposant et majestueux que Lucius Malefoy. Pratiquement toutes les filles de l'école bavaient sur lui, quelques garçons aussi et même Lily était tombée sous le charme du Poufsouffle.

Alors, comment une personne aussi populaire qu'Harry Castillon pourrait vouloir d'une personne comme lui ? Pourquoi invoquerait-il un tribunal aussi ancien pour un Serpentard qu'il ne remarquait jamais et avec qui il n'avait jamais parlé ?

— Tu as perdu ta langue, Snape ? Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle pouvait être aussi coupante qu'un sabre japonais.

Severus resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire pour reprendre la face auprès du Poufsouffle. Il s'était ridiculisé et s'était montré minable.

— Je vois.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer et releva la tête pour voir le Poufsouffle se rapprocher de lui, une aura dangereuse apparaissant soudainement autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, Lily avait fini par se calmer après l'explication de Kingsley et s'était excusée au nom de son meilleur ami pour son comportement indigne et inqualifiable.

— J'espère qu'Harry ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur, dit-elle. Severus n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Il attaque parfois le premier lorsqu'il se croit en danger. C'est une nature qu'il a récemment développé à cause des maraudeurs. Sinon, d'ordinaire, il est quelqu'un de très cultivé et son intelligence peut parfois être épatante.

— Nous n'en doutons pas, Lily. Harry n'a pas pour habitude de pardonner ce genre d'écart et s'il avait vraiment été irrité par l'intrusion de Severus, il se serait retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour deux ou trois jours mais visiblement, Harry n'en a pas été offusqué.

— Tu crois ?

— Mon frère a invoqué le Conseil des Quatre pour ton ami. Quelle preuve te faut-il d'autre ? grogna Morgane.

— À ce propos, pourquoi Harry a-t _-_ il invoqué ce tribunal ? D'après ce que j'en ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , il risque lui-aussi d'être jugé.

— Il ne risque pas, il va être jugé, la corrigea Morgane. Nous allons _tous_ être jugés.

— Tous ? Pourquoi ?

— Retirez-la de cette table sinon je vais essayer quelques sortilèges noirs sur elle pour savoir si ces sortilèges s'intensifient au contact d'une née-moldue, avertit-elle.

— Morgane !

— Quoi ?

— Je pensais que tu ne prônais pas la suprématie du sang pur, dit Ainsley.

— Et je ne la prône pas. Vouloir faire un test banal sur une née-moldue n'est pas du racisme. C'est comme tenter une expérience sur un rat et un être humain, se justifia Morgane.

— Cela doit être vraiment épuisant d'être toi, n'est-ce pas ? lança Lily d'un ton narquois.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? la questionna Morgane, précautionneuse.

— Être chiante à un point pas possible et acariâtre en plus de ça. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu te retrouveras toute seule, avec des verrues hideuses sur le visage, à faire peur aux gamins d'un village les soirs d'Halloween car au naturel, tu feras une parfaite méchante, répondit la rouquine.

— Je vais te refaire ton portrait, sal…

Morgane voulut se jeter sur la Gryffondor mais la blonde qui était assise à ses côtés la retint par la taille tandis que Lily la regardait se débattre, un sourire railleur au coin des lèvres.

— Arrête, Morgane ! s'agaça Ainsley.

— Tu as entendu comment m'a parlé cette sale peste ?

— Tu l'as cherché, répliqua Ainsley avec agacement. Si tu essayais de te montrer un peu plus aimable envers Lily, tu verrais que c'est une fille fantastique à fréquenter.

— Parce qu'en plus tu prends sa défense ? s'offusqua la Serdaigle.

— Morgane…

Morgane fusilla la blonde du regard, rangea ses affaires et quitta prestement la Grande Salle.

— Morgane ! héla Ainsley.

La Poufsouffle rangea elle-aussi à la hâte ses affaires, s'empara de son sac et se leva.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Lily. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive à chaque fois qu'elle te voit ou qu'elle entend parler de toi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle te déteste mais pour quelle raison, je ne saurais te dire, s'excusa Ainsley. Il faut que j'aille la calmer sinon elle nous fera passer une très mauvaise semaine. À plus tard !

Elle quitta la Grande Salle en trombe, laissant Lily et Kingsley en tête-à-tête.

— Tu adores l'agacer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je dois avouer que c'est un plaisir de sortir l'iceberg Morgane Castillon de ses gonds par ma seule présence, sourit Lily, fière d'elle.

— C'était bien ce que je pensais, déclara Kingsley. Mais ce petit jeu entre vous nous cause des soucis par la suite car elle déverse sa colère sur nous et je peux t'assurer que tu préférerais l'avoir en ennemie qu'en amie.

— Ce n'est pas plutôt le contraire ?

— Pas du tout, certifia Kingsley. Tu es son ennemie et tu risques peu à la mettre en colère tandis que nous, nous devons supporter les affres de sa colère car nous sommes ses amis et ce n'est jamais agréable avec elle.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous.

Kingsley la regarda dubitativement.

— Je t'assure, renchérit la rousse.

De l'autre côté du château, Harry et Severus étaient assis sur le sol crasseux de la salle de classe abandonnée, leurs épaules se frôlant légèrement l'une contre l'autre.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas, avoua Severus.

— Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre là-dedans ? J'ai agi sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes, voilà tout.

— Donc ce n'était que ça ? Un simple acte irréfléchi ? cracha Severus, venimeux.

— Dicté par mon besoin de te venir en aide, ajouta Harry d'une voix paisible. Ne le prends pas comme un acte de charité ou de pitié, Snape.

— Et comment dois-je le prendre ? Que veux-tu de moi ? Si c'est pour t'aider à avoir de meilleures notes, je ne te serais d'aucune aide. Tu as d'excellents résultats dans toutes les matières. Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai rien de matériel qui pourrait avoir de la valeur à tes yeux et tu…

— La ferme, Snape, le coupa Harry, exaspéré. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander et elle est simple.

— Laquelle ? demanda le Serpentard, méfiant.

— Deviens mon fiancé, répondit sérieusement Harry.

On entendit le son d'une gifle qui résonna dans tout le château.

Dans la Grande Salle, les tables des quatre maisons étaient pratiquement remplies et les professeurs étaient déjà attablés, discutant joyeusement entre eux, sans se douter qu'un évènement dans l'après-midi avait scellé le sort des résidants du château. Lily avait rejoint la table des lions et bavardait avec ses meilleures amies Alice et Marlene lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami passer devant leur table, l'air contrarié. Il n'avait même pas posé un regard sur elle. Puis, elle vit Harry succéder le Serpentard, la marque d'une main sur la joue droite. Elle cligna des yeux, hébétée.

— Tu as les traces d'une main sur la joue, Harry, remarqua Ainsley qui était revenue dans la Grande Salle avec Morgane.

— Oui, je sais. Snape m'a giflé, dit-il, indifférent.

— Tu as été giflé ? s'estomaqua la blonde.

— Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter une si jolie marque ? l'interrogea Kingsley.

— Je lui ai juste proposé des fiançailles, répondit Harry.

— Tu lui as proposé quoi ? s'écria Morgane.

— Deviendrais-tu sourde, ma bien-aimée sœur ?

— J'aimerais bien l'être plutôt que d'entendre tes stupidités, répliqua-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu oser lui faire une telle demande ?

— Tu ne le connais même pas, lança Ainsley.

— Nos parents ne se connaissaient pas lorsqu'ils se sont mariés, dit Harry.

— Nous ne les avons pas connu, Harry, lui rappela Morgane.

— Richard m'en a dit du bien d'eux. Il les a connu.

— Richard n'est qu'un rêveur et un romantique. Bien sûr qu'il ne dira que du bien de nos parents, romançant leur histoire pour que nous soyons pas déçus. Grand-mère m'a dit que père souhaitait abandonner mère dans l'un de nos manoirs pour revenir à Londres et s'amuser aux côtés de sa maîtresse, Lady Greengrass. Père a couché avec toutes ces bonnes femmes de la haute société. Qu'elles fussent mariées ou pas, elles finissaient toutes dans son lit et voulaient y finir. Il n'a jamais aimé mère, Harry. Mère l'a certes aimé dès le premier jour que leurs regards se sont croisés mais cet amour ne fut jamais partagé, petit-frère.

— Étais-tu obligée de le raconter de manière aussi détachée ?

— Pour te faire comprendre que les mariages arrangés n'ont qu'un seul but : faire souffrir.

— Et crois-tu que je serais comme père ? Débauché et sans aucun respect pour la personne qui partagera le restant de mes jours ? Que je puisse l'aimer ou pas ?

— Harry, tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas voulu le dire ainsi.

— Mais tu l'as dit, Morgane.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par l'apparition de courriers sur leur table. Très vite, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Le regard de tout le monde s'était posé sur le symbole qui était marqué sur leur enveloppe. C'était le symbole du Conseil des Quatre et tous les professeurs ainsi que les étudiants avaient reçu une lettre de la part du Conseil des Quatre sauf quelques étudiants dont les premières années et quelques étudiants de différents niveaux. Severus faisait partie de ces rares étudiants.

— Par les ruines d'Avalon, je suis convoquée. Je suis convoquée, paniqua Ainsley. Ô Merlin !

— Ainsley.

— Ne me demande pas de me calmer car je ne veux pas me calmer ! s'énerva la blonde.

— Du calme, mes chers enfants. Du calme, les exhorta le directeur de l'école qui s'était levé de son siège.

— Que veut dire ceci ? Qui a invoqué le Conseil des Quatre ? se questionna Minerva.

— Silence ! tonna Albus.

Les élèves se turent et dardèrent leur regard sur le directeur.

— Pourrait-on connaître l'invocateur du Conseil ? demanda-t-il.

Harry se leva.

— Moi, Lord Castillon, Duc de Godric's Hollow suis l'invocateur du Conseil des Quatre de Poudlard.

— Et pourquoi une telle invocation, Lord Castillon ?

— Il est certainement notifié dans votre lettre, professeur, répondit Harry.

Dumbledore resta silencieux et sentit tous les regards rivés sur lui. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave dans son école et il n'en avait pas été informé le premier. Une invocation du conseil n'était pas un très bon signe surtout lorsqu'ils recevaient tous des lettres du tribunal ancien. Des têtes tomberont, il en était certain mais lesquelles ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Il se rassit et ouvrit l'enveloppe, retirant ainsi la lettre pour la lire. Il fut rapidement imité par étudiants et professeurs.

 _ **CONSEIL DES QUATRE DE POUDLARD**_

 _ **Tribunal ancien de mages et de sorciers**_

 _ **Château de Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard**_

 **CONVOCATION**

 _Cher monsieur Dumbledore,_

 _Le Conseil des Quatre de Poudlard vous invite à vous rendre à l'apparition de la pleine lune dans la Forêt Interdite près du grand chêne pour une audience unique dans le cadre de_ _ **l'invocation de Lord Castillon**_ _aux motifs suivants :_

 _Juger de la légitimité_ __ _d'_ _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _au poste de Directeur de Poudlard_

 _Juger des actes d'intimidation des élèves :_ _ **James Fleamont Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin**_ _et_ _ **Peter Pettigrow**_ _envers l'étudiant_ _ **Severus Tobias Snape**_ _;_

 _Juger du laxisme et de l'indifférence des professeurs de Poudlard face à l'intimidation dont sont victimes plusieurs étudiants_

 _Le Conseil des Quatre de Poudlard se réserve le droit de :_

 _Juger chaque étudiant pour leur inaction face à l'intimidation dont a été victime leurs camarades._

 _ **Le tribunal ancien de mages et de sorciers**_


	3. Le dieu de la mort

**Note de l'auteure :** Avant que vous ne puissiez commencer votre lecture, je tenais tout d'abord à vous présenter mes excuses pour la longue attente. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de nouveaux chapitres mais j'étais occupée par mes études et je terminais d'écrire mon autre fic *Safe and Sound*. Rassurez-vous, celle-ci n'est pas encore en fin d'écriture mais elle compte pour l'instant 75 000 mots donc j'aurais une publication régulière à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je compte publier chaque week-end mais il se pourrait que je rajoute d'autres jours dans la semaine. Cela dépendra de mes occupations.

 _Pour les commentaires, certains d'entre vous ont été surpris par la demande de fiançailles d'Harry car elle était trop rapide et je comprends votre réaction mais laissons donc notre survivant vous expliquer la raison de son geste._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

3

 **Le dieu de la mort**

Harry se trouvait dans la tour la plus haute du château, les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé. Il était assis sur le parapet de la tour d'astronomie, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Il s'était dirigé vers ce lieu, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Comme il s'y était attendu, pratiquement toute l'école avait été convoquée sauf Severus, l'ensemble des premières années et quelques étudiants qui avaient été victimes de harcèlements au sein du château. Il avait été surprenant pour la plupart d'entre eux d'apprendre que les fantômes avaient été aussi convoqués par le Conseil des Quatre. Plus personne ne se faisait désormais d'illusions quant à l'issue de ce jugement, ils allaient tous être punis.

Durant le repas de ce soir, chaque étudiant avait spéculé quant aux punitions qu'ils recevraient du tribunal ancien. Ils étaient tous apeurés par l'idée d'une condamnation qui ne pouvait être révoquée. À cause de cette peur qui tordait les entrailles de chacun, l'ambiance dans l'enceinte du château fut maussade.

Ainsley prenait difficilement cette convocation et avait fondu en larmes après l'avoir insulté et menacé de le maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps, ajoutant qu'elle continuerait de le maudire jusque dans la mort. Il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de la Poufsouffle et apaiser ses craintes mais il ne pouvait pas. Comme toujours, Morgane sut trouver les bons mots pour réconforter la blonde qui se calma quelque peu mais l'angoisse d'être jugée persistait tout de même.

À la fin du repas, il s'était immédiatement rendu dans son dortoir, ne souhaitant pas être arrêté par Dumbledore qui aurait souhaité connaître la raison de son invocation. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas longtemps aux interrogations du vieil homme mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de retarder le moment le plus possible. Il n'avait pu fermer un seul œil de la nuit et ce fut résigné qu'il se rendit à la tour d'astronomie.

— Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais, moi aussi, été très offensé par ta demande de fiançailles, dit une voix sinistre dans son dos.

Harry frémit légèrement au ton plus que désagréable de son double. Il était certain qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à la voix de cette entité. Il n'y avait rien d'humain dans l'autre Harry. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et tourna la tête vers la droite, rencontrant le regard de son double.

— Je pensais que nous avions fusionné.

— Uniquement pour un laps de temps. Temps qui te permit de faire un spectaculaire bond dans le passé et d'acquérir toutes les connaissances nécessaires à ta survie dans ce nouveau monde, expliqua l'autre Harry avec un sourire effrayant.

Le Poufsouffle posa sur son double un regard suspicieux. Il ne connaissait pas cette entité depuis longtemps mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire véritablement confiance. Il était bien trop imprévisible pour qu'il puisse lui accorder, ne serait-ce que le bénéfice du doute.

— Qu'es-tu exactement ? le questionna-t-il.

— Je suis toi, répondit son double.

Harry regarda l'étrange entité un long moment avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. Il resta silencieux et ferma les yeux lorsque le vent se mit à souffler dans la tour. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple pyjama et pouvait ressentir le froid de la nuit qui passait les barrières de sa peau pour glacer son sang.

— Il y a longtemps que l'on ne s'était vu, Hypnos, dit Harry d'une voix basse.

Hypnos écarquilla les yeux, surpris par les mots de l'humain.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il, effaré.

— Mes souvenirs me sont revenus lors de notre fusion _temporaire_ , répondit le brun en crachant son dernier mot.

Il se releva brusquement et toisa Hypnos de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude faisant penser à la teinte du sortilège de mort.

— Comment as-tu pu oser te servir de moi cette façon ? gronda Harry en colère.

— Frère…

— Depuis combien de temps étais-je _endormi_ ? l'interrompit froidement le Poufsouffle.

— Thanatos, je…

— Parle !

— Selon les standards humains, trois mille ans, finit par répondre Hypnos. Mais je peux t'assurer que…

— TROIS MILLE ANS ! Tu m'as laissé dormir durant trois mille putains d'années ?!

Hypnos s'était lui aussi relevé pour pouvoir être à la même hauteur que son jumeau. Il voulut s'expliquer quant à ses agissements passés mais il n'en eût guère le temps car il semblait que son frère était sur le point d'exploser, tellement il était en colère. Il sentit le monde autour de lui devenir subitement sombre et les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel un peu plus tôt avaient disparu pour laisser place à un orage prêt à éclater. La végétation qui entourait le château perdit soudainement la vie. Les arbres perdirent leurs feuilles et devinrent gris.

— Thanatos, fit-il dans une tentative d'apaisement.

— Trois mille ans, Hypnos ! Cela fait trois mille ans que je n'ai pas rempli mon rôle de Dieu de la Mort !

— À ce propos, dit-il.

— Quoi ?

Le Dieu de la Mort eût un mauvais pressentiment et savait que les paroles de son frère ne lui plairaient pas du tout.

— C'est un peu le bordel aux Enfers.

— Parle ! grogna-t-il, irrité.

— Je t'assure, frère, que je n'ai jamais voulu t'endormir aussi longtemps. J'allais te réveiller au retour de Père mais il y a eu une rébellion au sein des Enfers menée par Minos. Pendant l'attaque des troupes de Minos, ton corps a été enlevé du royaume des Enfers et caché dans le monde des humains. Avec Rhadamanthe et Eaque, nous avons pu ramener la paix dans le royaume de notre père mais Minos avait disparu et ton corps aussi. Nous t'avons longtemps cherché avant de te retrouver frère et malheureusement, je ne pouvais te sortir de ton sommeil sans détruire ton enveloppe charnelle. Nous avons dû faire appel à Hécate qui trouva une solution moins sanglante que la mienne.

— La réincarnation ! cracha le dieu avec dégoût.

— Nous n'avions que très peu de choix, dit Hypnos.

Le dieu de la mort hocha la tête, bien trop irrité par les explications de son frère pour pouvoir prendre de nouveau la parole. Il descendit du parapet de la tour d'astronomie et se mit en direction de la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

— Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea son jumeau, dérouté.

Il se retourna, furieux, vers le dieu du sommeil.

— Je vais dormir, Hypnos. Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, je suis un dieu mais dans une enveloppe charnelle _humaine_ donc j'ai besoin de sommeil ! répondit-il froidement.

— Minos n'a pas été retrouvé, Thanatos, l'informa Hypnos. Il erre toujours quelque part dans le monde, planifiant sa vengeance. Je ne pensais pas que tu récupèrerais ta mémoire aussi vite. Hécate avait estimé qu'il te faudrait sûrement cent ans avant que tes souvenirs ne te reviennent.

— Qui assure mes fonctions en mon absence ? Pourquoi mes reliques se sont-elles trouvées dans le monde des humains ?

— C'est mère qui les assume depuis la fin de la rébellion, assistée par Rhadamanthe. Quant à tes reliques, elles avaient été volées durant la rébellion orchestrée par Minos.

— Minos n'a pas pu organiser cela sans une aide conséquente, dit-il.

— Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea son frère, perplexe.

— Minos était un juge des Enfers et malgré sa grande connaissance du royaume, il n'aurait pu attaquer sans avoir le soutien d'une haute autorité.

— Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? Qu'un dieu de l'Olympe serait mêlé à cela ?

— Père n'est guère apprécié par l'Olympe et nous savons que beaucoup d'entre eux souhaiteraient voir sa chute. Minos n'était qu'un pion dans cette attaque.

— Je doute fortement que l'Olympe y soit mêlé car après tout, j'ai obtenu leur permission d'avoir l'aide de Chronos te concernant. Grâce à eux, tu as pu faire ce bond dans le passé. Sans cette permission, tu n'aurais pu changer l'avenir de ces humains que tu affectionnes tant, dit Hypnos avec dégoût.

Hypnos n'avait jamais pu comprendre la fascination qu'éprouvait son frère jumeau envers les êtres humains. Pour lui, les humains étaient aussi inintéressants qu'un troupeau de vaches. Ils étaient sans valeurs à ses yeux mais ce n'était pas le cas de son frère qui avait toujours été attiré par les humains.

— Tu peux aller informer mère et père de mon rétablissement, dit simplement Thanatos.

— Cela veut-il dire que tu rentres aux Enfers ? demanda son jumeau, plein d'espoir.

— Non, Hypnos, répondit le dieu de la mort. Je ne rentrerais que lorsque ma mission dans le monde des humains sera terminée.

— Tu veux dire que tu vas continuer avec ce simulacre ?!

— Oui, confirma-t-il. Je compte tenir mon rôle jusqu'à la fin.

 _Et faire payer sa trahison à Minos_ , ajouta-t-il dans son esprit.

Hypnos haussa les épaules et décida de ne pas argumenter sur un tel sujet avec son jumeau. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait faire entendre raison à son frère et que ce dernier irait jusqu'au bout de ses convictions. Maintenant que Thanatos avait de nouveau ses souvenirs, il ne voyait plus l'utilité de s'amuser aux dépens de son jumeau car il était certain qu'il verrait rapidement l'entourloupe. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'il pourrait s'amuser avec la version innocente de son jumeau. Comme quoi, on ne pouvait tout avoir.

— Ne resterais-tu pas plutôt pour l'humain à la dentition horrible que pour _tes pseudos parents_? le taquina-t-il d'un ton narquois.

— Il s'appelle Severus, grogna son frère.

Hypnos leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Paix, mon frère. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ton humain, railla-t-il.

Thanatos lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il ne croyait absolument pas en les paroles de son jumeau et savait que ce dernier était capable des pires folies dans l'unique but de se distraire mais aussi de l'irriter.

— Alors pars et ne reviens pas.

— Contrairement à d'autres, j'ai des fonctions qui ne me permettent pas d'être constamment dans le monde des humains. À bientôt, mon frère.

Et Hypnos disparut de la tour, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Thanatos était absolument certain que son frère reviendrait plus tard. Le dieu du sommeil ne se permettrait pas de rater une occasion de se distraire à ses propres dépens. Avant de rejoindre son dortoir, il se retourna vers la végétation désolée et aride qui entourait l'école, l'une des conséquences de son explosion lorsqu'il apprit qu'il avait dormi durant trois mille ans. Il était le dieu de la mort et ne pouvait ramener à la vie ce qui avait été tué par son pouvoir. Il devrait désormais faire attention à leur utilisation. Il n'aimerait pas tuer l'un de ses proches par inadvertance. Il serait fâcheux d'avoir fait tout cela pour qu'à la fin, il soit le responsable de leur décès.

Il étouffa un bâillement et se rendit dans le dortoir des blaireaux. Avant de se mettre au lit, il écrivit une lettre à son grand-père. Il serait peut-être temps de mettre en place sa stratégie et de l'exécuter. Il appela un elfe de maison qui appartenait à sa famille et remit la lettre à la petite créature qui se chargea de l'apporter au patriarche de la famille Castillon.

Il alla s'endormir, l'esprit agité par les informations qu'il avait reçu d'Hypnos.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, quelque peu épuisé. Il avait eu un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars et se doutait pertinemment que son frère était responsable de cela. Il passa sous la douche avant de se vêtir et se rendit dans leur salle commune.

Lorsqu'il était connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir la salle commune de Poufsouffle. La pièce était remplie d'objets en cuivre, très agréable, confortable, accueillante et de bas plafond semblable au terrier d'un blaireau. La salle avait une décoration joyeuse, dominée par le jaune et le noir, et rehaussée par la teinte de miel du bois soigneusement poli des tables et des portes rondes comme des couvercles de barils.

Il s'assit dans l'un des gros fauteuils de leur salle commune et attendit que sa meilleure amie puisse se présenter, ce qui pourrait prendre un quart d'heure car la Poufsouffle avait pour habitude de prendre son temps dans la salle de bain. Il sortit un bouquin de son sac ainsi qu'un parchemin et se mit à écrire. Il n'était plus question de perdre du temps.

— Salut.

Ainsley s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils en face de lui et il découvrit des cernes sous ses yeux. Elle était pâle et la lueur joyeuse qui semblait illuminer son regard avait disparu pour faire place au désespoir.

— Ains…

— Surtout pas un mot, Castillon, le coupa-t-elle, épuisée.

— Pourtant il va falloir que tu m'écoutes, dit-il. Je souhaiterais te demander pardon.

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Harry. Hier, ma colère envers toi était injustifiée. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour Snape et même si ton invocation nous coûtera à tous des punitions plus ou moins pénibles, nous l'aurons mérité. Comme a dit Kings, nous avons tous une part de responsabilité dans les actions des maraudeurs.

Harry la regarda avec effarement.

— Inutile de faire cette tête, se vexa la blonde. Je sais encore réfléchir, idiot.

Harry sourit à la blonde et rangea ses affaires. Il poursuivrait plus tard lorsqu'il aurait une heure de libre.

— Que faisais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— J'étais en train de réfléchir à la création d'un Ordre, répondit-il en se relevant.

— Un ordre ? Pour quoi faire ? l'interrogea Ainsley, perdue.

— Pour bâtir un nouveau monde mais avant tout, combattre Voldemort, répondit le brun.

Ainsley secoua simplement la tête, ne commentant pas cette nouvelle lubie.

— Moi, j'ai une faim de loup, dit-elle en le traînant par le bras vers la Grande Salle.

Ils s'assirent à leur table et furent très vite rejoints par Morgane et Kingsley.

— Bonjour, les salua le Serdaigle.

— Tu as une tête à faire peur, remarqua Morgane en s'adressant à la Poufsouffle.

Ainsley poussa simplement un soupir. Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et avala une gorgée.

— Je sais, souffla la blonde, légèrement déprimée.

Ainsley essayait de relativiser sa situation et de garder la tête haute mais il était difficile pour elle de le faire car elle n'avait pas le courage des Gryffondor. Elle avait terriblement peur du Conseil des Quatre de Poudlard, et pour de bonnes raisons. Tous sorciers qui avaient grandi dans la communauté magique connaissaient les histoires que l'on racontait sur le tribunal des anciens. Un tribunal magique qui aurait été créé bien avant la construction de Poudlard par les quatre fondateurs.

Elle leva ses yeux d'un vert de jade vers Morgane lorsqu'elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules.

— Tout va bien se passer, dit la Serdaigle.

Elle secoua la tête, ne se voilant guère la face. Il était inutile de tenter de la réconforter avec des mots qui avaient peu de valeur.

— Non, Morgane, et tu le sais parfaitement. Même toi, tu ne peux me protéger de cette prochaine sanction.

Morgane l'attira vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle se fondit avec bonheur dans les bras de la brune, des larmes au coin des yeux. Elle avait si peur !

— Je ne peux sûrement pas l'en empêcher mais je peux l'assumer avec toi, déclara Morgane.

Ainsley s'accrocha désespérément à la Serdaigle. Elle pourrait peut-être trouver le courage qui lui manquait tant auprès de Morgane. Après tout, la Serdaigle était assez courageuse pour deux. Morgane l'embrassa sur le front avant de rompre leur étreinte et de se mettre à manger.

La Grande Salle était pratiquement silencieuse. On eût dire qu'ils étaient en deuil. Même Peeves avait arrêté d'importuner tout le monde avec ses farces. Ils attendaient tous avec frayeur le jour du jugement qui n'était autre qu'aujourd'hui. Ce soir, ce serait la pleine lune et ils feraient tous pleinement face aux conséquences de leurs actes et de leurs inactions. Certains élèves avaient prévenus leur famille, cherchant auprès de leurs proches un peu de réconfort, de compassion.

Ils mangeaient silencieusement à la table des blaireaux lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut dans la Grande Salle, devant leur table. La créature magique tendit une lettre à Harry.

— De la part du grand maître, maître, dit l'elfe de maison.

— Merci beaucoup, Frandur.

Il prit la lettre et l'elfe disparut aussitôt de la salle. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards se poser sur lui.

— Tu as écrit à Grand-père cette nuit ? lui demanda sa jumelle.

— Oui, il nous fallait l'avertir avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par d'autres que nous, répondit-il.

Morgane acquiesça à ses propos. Elle ne doutait pas que si leur grand-père l'avait appris d'une autre personne, ils auraient été sévèrement punis. Elle eût un long frémissement à la pensée d'une punition de leur grand-père.

Harry ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe et déplia avec délicatesse le parchemin qu'il parcourut quelques secondes plus tard. Il régnait autour d'eux un silence pesant, sa jumelle et ses amis attendant impatiemment un compte-rendu de la missive.

— Alors ? s'impatienta Morgane.

Il ne dit rien et remit simplement la lettre à sa sœur qui décida de lire le contenu à voix haute pour le faire partager à Ainsley et Kingsley.

 _Mon cher petit-fils,_

 _C'est avec une grande stupéfaction que je termine la lecture de votre écrit. Je suis non seulement surpris par votre intervention mais abasourdi par votre invocation du Conseil des Quatre de Poudlard._

 _Oserais-je penser que vous l'avez fait sans penser aux conséquences d'une telle action ? Vous êtes aussi impulsif que l'était votre père à votre âge. Audacieux, téméraire mais d'un incroyable sens de l'honneur. Certes, cette invocation n'est autre que le résultat d'un acte irréfléchi mais il reflète la grandeur de votre âme ainsi que de votre bravoure._

 _Vous affronterez ce jugement la tête haute et avec la fierté de votre rang, Lord Castillon. Vous assumerez les conséquences de vos actes et plaît-il aux anciens que votre sanction ne puisse être trop sévère car comme vous vous en doutez, votre punition sera certainement aussi grande que celle des héritiers des familles Potter et Black ainsi que de leurs amis Lupin et Pettigrow._

 _Soyez assurer que j'en informerais les membres du Magenmagot car il se pourrait bien que monsieur Dumbledore ne puisse plus assurer ses fonctions de Directeur de Poudlard et que sa sanction devra être transcrite au sein du Ministère._

 _Vous me rendez fier de vous, Harry. Vous devenez enfin l'homme que j'ai toujours cru que vous deviendrez si vous vous le permettiez._

 _Votre grand-mère vous demande d'être respectueux envers la décision du tribunal ancien et de veiller au bien-être de votre sœur._

 _Saluez Morgane de notre part. Nous vous attendons tous deux avec impatience au manoir._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Votre grand-père_

 _Lord Valan Shafiq_

 _Duc de Tinworth_

Morgane lâcha un soupir de soulagement à la fin de sa lecture. Ils n'étaient pas punis par leur grand-père.

— Dumbledore pourrait vraiment être renvoyé de l'école ? questionna la blonde, incrédule.

— Il est sans doute probable que ce soit l'une des sanctions qu'il écopera lors du jugement car tous les étudiants de Poudlard sont sous sa responsabilité et il a manqué à son devoir de directeur de l'école, répondit Kingsley. Ce serait une sanction douce car à mon avis, il est susceptible de purger une peine à Azkaban.

— Azkaban ? releva Ainsley, horrifiée. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a tué personne !

— Il n'a tué personne mais regardons les choses de cette manière. Nos parents lui ont confié notre garde, nous nous retrouvons sous son autorité pendant une certaine période. Il a le devoir de veiller au bien-être de chacun des élèves dans cette école. Lorsque Snape s'est fait harceler par les maraudeurs dès la première année, il n'est pas intervenu pour sanctionner Potter et Cie. Il n'a pas ordonné aux professeurs qu'il a sous son commandement d'intervenir pour régler la discorde qui régnait entre Snape et la bande de Potter. Pire, il a presque encouragé cette animosité entre les cinq garçons. Tout le monde dans Poudlard était au courant des agissements des maraudeurs et des humiliations qu'ils faisaient subir à Snape. C'était devenu notre distraction du quotidien. Les maraudeurs qui s'attaquent à Snape et qui l'envoient à l'infirmerie. Tout cela aurait pu se terminer tragiquement, expliqua Kingsley.

— Par quoi ? demanda la blonde.

— Par exemple le suicide de Snape.

Ainsley blêmit subitement à la réponse du Serdaigle et se tourna vers la table des Serpentards à la recherche de l'adolescent qui était assis en bout de table, la tête baissée sur son assiette, ses cheveux gras entourant son visage tel un voile.

— Par Helga ! s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

— Snape est un serpentard mais il a bien plus de courage que tous les Gryffondors de cette école réunie, continua Kingsley. Il a affronté les maraudeurs plusieurs fois en duel alors qu'il était seul face à quatre adversaires. Il a subi chacune des humiliations des Gryffondors sans jamais verser une larme en public. Il n'a pas agi comme un lâche et n'a jamais reculé devant eux. Même moi, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire ce qu'il a fait. Je crois bien que j'aurais eu envie de mettre fin à mes jours si je m'étais retrouvé dans sa situation.

— Moi aussi, dit Ainsley d'une voix blanche.

— Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore risque une peine à Azkaban ?

— Ouais, murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le Serpentard et baissa les yeux vers son assiette avant de finalement prendre une décision. Elle prit son sac et le posa sur son épaule avant de se saisir de son assiette et quitter la table des blaireaux.

— Ainsley, l'appela Morgane.

Elle ignora la brune et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Quelques regards se posèrent sur elle tandis qu'elle prit place à la table des serpents, face à Snape. Tous les étudiants de Serpentard la regardèrent, incrédules, tandis que les étudiants des trois autres maisons étaient stupéfaits. Les professeurs n'en menaient pas large.

Severus releva la tête de son assiette et croisa les prunelles chaleureuses de la blonde.

— Salut ! Je sais que l'on n'appartient pas à la même maison et que l'on ne se connaît pas mais que dirais-tu de commencer dès maintenant ? suggéra-t-elle en essayant de paraître la plus gaie possible. Ainsley Taylor, cinquième année, Poufsouffle.

Severus la regarda, désarçonné. Il remarqua la main qu'elle lui tendait, un grand sourire éclairant son visage rond. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses camarades de maison et virent que ces derniers étaient abasourdis. Il ne savait quoi faire de la présence de la blonde à leur table et chercha sa meilleure amie à la table des lions. Il croisa presque aussitôt le regard de la rousse et elle hocha simplement de la tête, l'encourageant silencieusement.

Severus hésita encore quelques secondes avant de serrer la main d'Ainsley qui éclata de joie.

— Severus Snape, cinquième année, Serpentard, dit-il à contrecœur.

— Harry Castillon, cinquième année, Poufsouffle.

Severus leva les yeux vers Harry qui se tenait majestueusement dans le dos d'Ainsley, un sourire satisfait au bord des lèvres.

— Kingsley Shacklebolt, cinquième année, Serdaigle, se présenta le grand noir en prenant place aux côtés d'Ainsley.

— Sommes-nous obligés de nous présenter alors que l'appartenance à nos maisons est évidente et que nous savons tous pertinemment que nous sommes de la même année ? bougonna Morgane.

Ainsley roula des yeux. Morgane était incorrigible.

— Elle, c'est Morgane Castillon, cinquième année, Serdaigle.

Morgane haussa les épaules et s'assit près de Kingsley tandis que son jumeau prenait place du serpentard.

— Au nom de tous mes amis et de moi-même, je souhaiterais te présenter nos sincères excuses. Même si nous ne t'avons pas persécuté comme l'ont fait les maraudeurs, nous avons tout de même participé en n'intervenant pas alors nous voudrions te demander pardon, dit Ainsley sincèrement désolé.

Severus la regarda, stupéfait.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin :**_

 _Pour les besoins de mon histoire, Hypnos et Thanatos sont les enfants d'Hadès et de Perséphone._

J'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire.

Reviews pour me donner vos avis sur le chapitre ? Qu'avez-vous apprécié ? Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ?


	4. Au revoir

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et non, rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne aucune de mes histoires mais par contre, j'immigre vers un autre site : Wattpad.

J'aime ffnet mais le site a très peu d'avantages comme la plateforme Wattpad qui permet aux auteurs de pouvoir mettre des trailers pour agrémenter leurs histoires ou encore avoir l'occasion de mettre en avant de superbes couvertures ou télécharger des médias sur leurs œuvres. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de comprendre la plateforme et j'adore le concept. J'aime le fait que je puisse utiliser l'application et poster mes histoires depuis le téléphone mais aussi interagir avec mes lecteurs et lectrices à tout moment.

Je suis sincèrement navrée mais ffnet ne m'emballe plus tant que ça car cela me limite sur plusieurs points donc pour vous qui avez été fidèles à mes histoires, sachez que je ne les supprimerais pas du site et les laisserais ainsi telles qu'elles sont.

Les 22 chapitres de Safe and Sound ne sont que le premier tome de l'histoire si je puis le dire ainsi donc cette partie peut être considérée comme terminée.

Sur mon compte Wattpad, j'ai l'intention de poster toute l'histoire mais la version corrigée. Eh oui ! J'ai passé toute la semaine à la réécriture de mon bébé et il y a plusieurs passages qui ont été enlevés, d'autres qui ont été ajoutés. J'ai corrigé mes fautes et j'espère qu'il y a moins de coquilles qu'auparavant. J'ai fait un résumé plus détaillé de l'histoire et j'en suis assez fière.

J'ai déjà fait la commande de covers et de trailers pour mes histoires donc pour ceux et celles qui vont poursuivre l'aventure avec moi sur wattpad, j'espère que le nouveau design de mes histoires vous plairont.

Quant à La Voie du Maître de la Mort, j'ai aussi réécrit toute l'histoire surtout le troisième chapitre qui prend une autre dimension car j'ai décidé de retirer la mythologie grecque de l'histoire. J'ai eu une autre idée et sur cette nouvelle idée que j'ai travaillé et ce fut une semaine intense pour moi.

Le Seigneur de l'Ombre et de la Mort poursuit son aventure sur Wattpad et puisque je n'avais posté que le premier chapitre de l'histoire, ceux qui ne veulent pas avoir la suite ne perdront rien.

Je m'excuse encore une fois de vous abandonner de cette façon mais le côté pratique de Wattpad m'a retourné la tête et puisque je suis pratiquement tout le temps sur mon smartphone, c'est très bénéfique pour l'avancée de mes histoires et surtout, je peux être plus proche de vous et répondre presque tout de suite. Cette proximité auteur-lecteur m'a conquise.

Vous pourrez retrouver l'intégralité de mes histoires sur Wattpad sous le même titre ou par mon profil : Lucrezia Di Vocula.

Encore et sincèrement désolée.


End file.
